To Love A Bad Guy
by nekonohime
Summary: "I loved someone once, but i was too shy to tell her how i felt. It's something that I will regret for the rest of my life." Oneshot, one-sided Ralph/OC, character death.


_This story was based on a plot bunny by guiltyhipster from Tumblr (Seizure-On-Demand here on FF). I was so captivated by it that I couldn't help but write this. It will be told in Ralph's POV and take place ten years before the film. Trigger warnings: character death, depression and suicide. Reader discretion is advised. _

* * *

To Love A Bad Guy

I loved someone once, but I was too shy to tell her how I felt. It's something that I will regret for the rest of my life.

She was the most beautiful character in the arcade. It seemed like everybody in the arcade did double takes as she walked by, not believing what they saw. The way that she carried herself so gracefully through Game Central Station was nothing like I had ever seen before.

Aelia was from the game _Myth Of Lightmoor_, which was some medieval type game, I dunno, but the kids really liked it. From what I can remember, the object of the game was that Aelia had to defeat Vinicius, who was the bad guy. He was an evil king that was trying to take over Aelia's homeland, Lightmoor. If the player defeated him as the last boss level, Aelia would save the land and she saves the real king. I thought that was nothing to sneeze at!

The problem was, outside of the game, Aelia was in love with Vinicius. The way she fawned over him made me jealous, I have to admit. However, the other characters in the arcade thought that she was crazy for loving a villain. "Madness", they said, "Sheerly madness!" I was the only one that didn't think she was insane. In fact, I thought she was brave for loving Vinicius for who he was.

So there I was, having feelings for someone that I knew would never be returned. Aelia cared about Vinicius a lot—whenever I saw her pass by on my way back to _Fix-It Felix Jr._ from _Tapper_, she would have the biggest smile on her face. Even though I was glad that she was happy, the envy still lingered. I really wished that I had the courage to tell her how I felt. I would try to say something every now and then, but my mouth refused to make words.

Even still, the fact that she was able to love a bad guy gave me hope. That maybe someday, that we could be together. I know that sounds stupid, but what can you do when a guy is head over heels for a girl? A lot of crazy things happen to you. You always wonder, "What if?"

"What if?" Is something that I'm still wondering to this day.

On my usual trip back from getting a root beer, I had seen Aelia walk by again. This time, however, she had the most depressed look on her face. Her whole demeanor had changed. Her face was red and wet from tears, her usual heroic posture had been reduced to absolute defeat. This was not normal for Aelia at all, and something must have happened to her.

I tried to say something to her, but once again, my voice refused to work. I was still a coward, too afraid to talk to her. I watched as she walked through the crowd, lifeless and empty. I was worried about her, but I figured that she would be okay, so I went back to my usual business. I would see her tomorrow, and that I would try to talk to her again.

When I went to _Tapper_ the next day, everyone was gossiping about _Myth Of Lightmoor _again. They had said that Aelia had went missing from the game, and come to find out, she had gamejumped to kill herself. She had confessed her love to Vinicius, and he had told her that he did not feel the same way about her. He thought that a romance between a hero and villain would never work out. Heartbroken, she had disappeared from the game. The game had been declared 'Out Of Order' and was to be unplugged soon.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I had been there right before she died! I could have saved her! But, as always, I had been too cowardly to say anything. In that moment, I felt like that my heart was sinking into the ground. I couldn't even think straight. All I could do was stare at my feet as everyone in the bar talked about what happened.

"That's what happens when you fall in love with a bad guy", I overheard a character say, with no ounce of sympathy in his voice.

"It's a shame, really", Another one said, "Aelia seemed like a nice girl. She could have dated any hero in the arcade."

When I looked up to finish off my root beer, I saw those blabbermouths staring at me out of the corner of my eye.

"Instead", He said, "She chose to love a villain."

That was the last straw. I could not stand by and listen to these people talk bad about bad guys... _In front of a bad guy_! Even worse, speaking ill of someone who had just passed away. After my root beer was done, I walked out of _Tapper_ and headed back home.

I got off the trolley in_ Fix-It Felix Jr._ with a heavy heart and a foggy mind. Felix and the Nicelanders paid no mind to me as I walked by. They never did at that point, and I didn't care. All I could think about was Aelia and how I could have saved her from dying.

My stump and my pile of bricks was waiting for me when I returned. I immediately laid down in the hard, dusty heap and let all of my emotions out. I had never cried so hard in my entire thirty years of being in Litwak's. The events of what could have been kept reeling in my head—me having the courage to talk to Aelia... Her telling me about Vinicius not loving her back...

Me telling her that I loved her.

"Why am I so stupid?!" I cried out, my chest heaving through the tears, "I am such a coward!"

I felt so weak and helpless. I couldn't even get up to punch anything like I usually do when I'm upset. All I could do was lay atop of my bricks and cry. Cry for the girl that everyone thought was beautiful but mad. That loved a bad guy. That could have been saved if I had spoken up.

Things have gotten better in the ten years since. I've started to go to Bad Anon, I have a better relationship with Felix and the Nicelanders and I have the best friend in the world, Vanellope. However, I still haven't brought myself to love anyone again. I don't want what happened to Aelia happen to anyone else.


End file.
